


To be loved

by dainsley



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, I love them so much, Love, dani is overthinking, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainsley/pseuds/dainsley
Summary: Dani reminisces on her relationship with Ainsley
Relationships: Dani Powell/Ainsley Whitly
Kudos: 9





	To be loved

Dani wasn’t exactly sure how it had started in the first place, and she wasn’t sure who had made the first move. All she knows is that for the past few days, she has woken up with her arms wrapped around Ainsley. She wasn’t exactly sure where this was going or how Ainsley actually felt about her, but she didn’t want it to stop. She had been with girls before, but this time felt different. Normally she was distant and would just hook up with people without even thinking of the possibility of starting a relationship. Her job kept her too busy for that, anyway. But with Ainsley, she felt different. She had real feelings for someone for the first time in years, and she was scared they wouldn’t be returned. 

The first time it happened was about a month ago. She had gone out with Malcolm and JT to get a drink after a particularly hard case. After about an hour, Ainsley walked in with some of her colleagues. Of course she immediately noticed Malcolm and went over to talk to him. Dani knew that Ainsley was beautiful, that part was obvious to anybody who saw her. Dani knew she was attracted to Ainsley, but she had decided a while ago that she would ignore it. She didn’t want to make a move on her friend’s little sister. A bit later, JT and Malcolm decided to go home. Dani stayed, and that’s when Ainsley decided to sit next to her. They were both drunk, although Ainsley was probably less drunk than she was. They talked for a while, and Dani realized they had things in common. All Dani can recall about what happened next is that suddenly they were kissing, and she was holding Ainsley’s waist while Ainsley cupped her face in her hands. After that, they got a cab and went back to her apartment. Nothing much happened that first night, except for a few tired kisses as they collapsed onto her bed in a tangle of limbs and fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, but that night was definitely the start of something special.

The second time happened about a week later. They hadn’t really talked about what happened, and Dani had begun to think that Ainsley regretted what had happened between them. She was sitting in her chair in front of her bookshelves that night when she got the call from Ainsley. She had sounded upset on the phone, which immediately put her on alert. Ainsley came over that night and Dani pulled her into her lap and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. “Hey sweetheart, what happened?” Dani had asked her, but Ainsley had just closed her eyes and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Dani then realized that Ainsley had no intentions of talking about whatever it was that had upset her. Ainsley’s cheeks were wet, like she had been crying. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, sitting together in Dani’s home library and kissing as Dani ran her hands soothingly through Ainsley’s soft hair. Dani had never felt so close to a person, but in that moment, in the back of her mind, she had felt guilty as well. If this was going to keep happening, she’d have to tell Malcolm eventually.

The third time was just a few days later, but that time she had been the one to call Ainsley. She had been feeling lonely that night, and wanted someone to keep her company. She had debated even calling, because she didn’t want to admit to herself that she was falling for Ainsley. That night, she had pulled Ainsley close to her and pressed soft kisses to her lips and neck. “Hey baby, I’ve missed you” she had said as she deepened their kiss. She remembers feeling scared that Ainsley would back away from her, that she was coming on too strong, but that didn’t happen. Instead, Ainsley had stroked her cheek and whispered   
“I’ve missed you too, sweetie.” 

Since the third time, they’ve been together every night. Currently, Ainsley’s head was resting on Dani’s chest, and Dani had her arms wrapped around Ainsley’s waist. She wanted to lay like that forever, but she knew that wasn’t possible.   
“Hey, sweetheart, I have to get to work. Do you want some breakfast?”   
She spoke softly and swept Ainsley’s hair out of her face. In response, Ainsley groaned and looked up at her.  
“Pancakes?”   
Dani let a soft laugh escape her mouth as she sat up in bed.  
“Yeah, baby, I’ll make you pancakes.”   
She still wasn’t sure if Ainsley felt the same way she did. That would be a conversation for another day. What she did know was this is the happiest she has been in years, and she didn’t want it to end.


End file.
